garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Down Like Dominoes
A whisper has become a shout, and with its echo, an avalanche. * Status: Metaplot / Underway ** GM: Hobbes ** Contact Wiz: Hobbes * Characters: ** Major Characters: Rhys, Excelsior, Mouse, Slug ** Minor Characters: Salem, Thane ** Characters Needed: ***Anyone is welcome. @mail if you'd like a way in, or contact someone already involved. ***This will affect everyone, though wilderness characters are likely to bear the brunt. * Information: ** See bboard posts: 11/229, 11/230, 11/233, 11/239, 11/241 ;IC information Various riots have spread throughout urban centers in the northeast, southeast, southwest, west, and northwest. So far, these have been attributes to Anonymous and other groups disgruntled with class inequality and various injustices perpetrated by the 1%. The protests have become increasingly more violent. For now, the Central Plains, Rockies, and Midwest remain unaffected. Universal to all of the protests have been graffiti spirals and the words 'None of this matters.' Their exact purpose has yet to be discerned, but visual proximity causes a greater likelihood of anger, rage, and frenzy. With regards to the Garou, the following has been spread around enough to be common knowledge by this point: * This is an obfuscated attack designed by the forces of the Destroyer Wyrm to cause maximum damage while instigating minimum reprisal from the mundanes (and Other Interested Supernaturals). * A number of Caerns are known to have fallen. The Caerns list has been updated. * While their cause may be similar, not all forces of the Wyrm are aligned in purpose. This has already been seen in the actions of the Hellfire pack. * The Wyrm has new (or very old) forces under its command. Reports are sketchy and varied. * There have been a great number of Garou who have fallen recently, many of whom were very loyal to the Gaian cause. The exact process of this is undetermined. It is not odd for families and friends to fight each other these days. * The War front is largely centered in and around battleground cities including Salt Lake City, Baltimore, and St. Claire (Denver and Chicago are where the fronts are moving towards, but these cities haven't been assaulted outright yet). * Enemy strongholds include NYC and LA, which maintain strong Garou resistance cells. Things to notice post-riots: * Spiral graffiti is everywhere in the city, as has happened in every other city where riots eventually occurred. * The riots have begun to decrease in energy. The fomori presence flared in the days following the riots, and the faded as the riots lost energy. Not an unsurprising phenomenon. * Incident reports of random domestic/public disturbances that had increased with the riots have begun to decrease. Typically these manifest as tempers flaring and general impatience. * The overt Dancer presence has reduced significantly. If you would like to run an ONS regarding the latter two bullets, feel free. However, any queries regarding the graffiti needs to come through me. Aside from the Dancers already noted in the area, no new groups have yet been spotted. ;Known/Presumed Fallen Caerns: :Update: See Inactive Caerns because keeping up with two lists is a PITA. Category: Current Stories